The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, and an image processing method, and a computer readable recording medium, which are configured to specify an abnormal region included in an image acquired by capturing the interior of a body lumen.
A technique for detecting an abnormal portion (for example, a polyp, or the like) in an image obtained by capturing the interior of a body lumen using a medical observation device such as an endoscope and a capsule endoscope (hereinafter referred to as an “intraluminal image”) is known (for example, JP 2007-125373 A). In this technique, edge extraction is performed on the intraluminal image, then an elliptical geometric shape is identified using Hough transform or the like, and an abnormal portion is detected based on a color of the shape.